


Mourn with the Moon

by PaintedNerd



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedNerd/pseuds/PaintedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to be like this. </p><p>20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge - Goodbye Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourn with the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Finally worked up the courage to post something, and it's a major character death. I'm sorry. ಥ_ಥ

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to be like this. That noise, the crunch and snap of bones and the squelching of internal organs was never supposed to be one Stiles heard coming from Derek. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. He watched as Derek slumped to his knees, the rogue omega bleeding out nearby. Stiles’ feet scrambled across the forest floor, desperate to get to Derek, to help him, to save him. There had to be a way. He couldn’t lose him. Not after everything. 

Stiles dropped by Derek, cradling his head on his lap. He looked down at the man below him. Some part of his mind reminded him of the time way back when Derek was dying from wolfsbane and demanded Stiles saw off his arm. He was a similar pallid colour as he was then. He saw Derek’s lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear; couldn’t hear him over a wretched sobbing noise that he quickly placed as coming from him.  


“I’m sorry Stiles, so sorry. Forgive me,” Derek was stuttering, body desperately trying to pull oxygen into his rapidly dying body.  


“What are you talking about? It’s all fine; you’re going to be fine. You have to be. I need you,” Stiles smiled, even though it was hollow and it broke his heart in pieces to do so. “I love you. You know that right? I love you,”  


Derek’s face twitched into a smile, the sort that would make Stiles heart stutter, the sort that showed those adorable bunny teeth Stiles adored so much. “Goodbye Sti-“ was all Derek managed to breathe out as his body shuddered in Stiles’ arms before falling still.  


Stiles watched the light fade out of those hazel eyes, watched the smile fade from his face. He pressed soft kisses to Derek’s lips, kisses that tasted of salt, and of goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge:  
> http://iriarty.tumblr.com/post/43578137224/20-day-otp-kiss-challenge


End file.
